wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
New Friends of Amelia
New Friends of Amelia is a spin-off event that ran from June 25 to July 07, 2018, and came back in December 27, 2019. The main/playable character was Amelia Nile instead of Liz Hart. Announcement June 25, 2018, ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #596 -Event Announcement by Amelia, Luca, Elias- Amelia “*Sigh* I’m always the one who give love advices, when I don’t have anyone in my life!” Luca “And here I thought that a caring girl like you would be swarmed with gentlemen!” Amelia “Just a good friend... I guess that’s all I will ever be...” Elias “Don’t say that! One day you will find a man, who understands your charm.” Amelia “*Giggle* Thank you! I’d better stop complaining and search for the man of my dreams!” Will Amelia find happiness in her life?! See how a meeting with two mysterious students turns out for her!ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #596." Retrieved on June 26, 2018. December 27, 2019, ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #863 -Event Announcement by Guy-������ Guy "I'll tell you again about my friend Amelia's romantic story! She's always helped you out, so don't miss out on how her destiny unfolds!"ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #863." Retrieved on January 06, 2020. Note Costed: *x1 Story Ticket per episode. *3 avatar items for Magic Challenge. Were made for this event: *1 spin-off with 5 chapters at total, being 3 main and 2 endings, one to each character: Augustus and Scarlett. *3 CGs (saved in the Memories page in the "Group" photos section). *16 avatar items (2 were exclusive to the event shop: "Amelia's Simple Pigtail with Bow" and "Front-open Baroque Style Dress"). Debuts: *Augustus Charles Cole *Scarlett Quinn 2019 back by demand: *2 avatar items, exclusive to the event shop. *consumable items were given for those that already had the previous rewards. Summary Intro "Amelia finaly finds her love! A cheerful girl who always gives love advices, meets new students on the academy ground... See were this encounter takes her!" Story This spin-off regarded Amelia point of view, instead of Liz Hart, and her encounter with the two new characters Scarlett and Augustus, both new students at the academy. Chapter 1 to 3: Amelias first met with Scarlet in the academy Botanical Garden. A group of girls were fangirling over Scarlett as Amelia tried to pass by to reach the class. Scarlett ignored the other girls but notice Amelia and commented to her how outfit was unorganized. Later on, walking in the academy campus, Amelia is hit by a water ball from a Ladilz game. Augustus tried to avoid the water of hitting her, but he only made the water spread like rain before falling on Amelia. Augustus presents himself, as he and Guy Brighton apologize for the occurred. As the story progress, Amelia sees Scarlett being confessed by a student from the academy, but seeing that he was being impertinent she and Augustus comes to Scarlett aid and help her shoving the student off. After chapter 3, is asked whereas the player wants to read Scarlett or Augustus ending, this choice is independent and free from the answers the player had given in the 3 chapters so far. Augustus ending: Amelia finds Augustus in the academy garden giving love advice to a girl student, Augustus explains to Amelia that this often happens with him, that girls come to ask for love advice because they know that he is friend with Guy, Cerim, Leslie, Joel etc. Augustus, however, knows that is most likely that those girls will get rejected because he knows his friends taste on girls, so he always advice the girls to not have any regret no matter what the outcome might be. Augustus, then, confess to Amelia that he feels weird giving love advice when he, himself, had never been in love, to which Amelia relates and explain him her similar situation. Soon after their talk, the boy student that had confessed to Scarlett before, comes back with 2 of his own friends to revenge his situation with Augustus. Amelia offers her help, yet, Augustus' water magic, scare the student group off. Augustus explains that he is bad at magic but was glad that it was enough to end that situation. Scarlett ending: Amelia finds Scarlett in the academy rooftop throwing paper airplane. Scarlett explains that she had written those paper letters to her family but could not send it to them. Scarlett explains that she had to change herself to be able to protect her family, because of her land's old tradition. Scarlett tells that in Legacy boys and girls are treated very differently and that a family whose all men are all gone are considered "dead." In order for the family to survive, a girl from the family must perform the ritual to become a "Canon." Canons must live as a "man" from Legacy, and must protect their land, assets and so forth. Once they leave the town, they can't return or even contact their family until they become a respectable, strong, person. In both endings all three characters were glad that they have become friends. Spells used *"Pentaron!" - creates a gust of air. It was used by Augustus. *"Aqua Globus!" - a hurling ball of water pummel the target and sprawl it to the ground. It also spreads water droplets in near by locations. It was used by Augustus in his ending. Trivia *This was the first event to: have a different playable character and the first female romantic interest in the game. *This is the second event based in Amelia, the first being Amelia the Roomie slot event. *Amelia gained a new sprite with a new outfit for this event. Gallery 20180626_am_early.png|ad 2 Kt11501.jpg|chapter 1 cover Kt11504.jpg|Scarlett ending cover Kt11505.jpg|Augustus ending cover New_friends_of_amelia_print_1.png| New_friends_of_amelia_print_2.png| New_friends_of_amelia_print_3.png| New_friends_of_amelia_print_4.png| New_friends_of_amelia_print_5.png| New_friends_of_amelia_print_6.png| New_friends_of_amelia_print_7.png| New_friends_of_amelia_print_8.png| New_friends_of_amelia_-_all_av_items.jpg|All avatar items An_006_ame_bg1.jpg|Turquoise Tea Room Background (Garden) An_006_ame_bg2.jpg|Gorgeous Staircase Background (Garden) Category:Events Category:Spin-off Events